


Voyeur

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [15]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Roger is a stalker, ralph might be a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Roger stalks people as a hobby. Jack has a new lover. He decides to go and see him for himself, and finds something out that he probably shouldn't have.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt that I liked writing, but I think it sucked. I love finding challenges in writing, which is exactly why I made this a bit weird and dark(ish). I don't have much more to say, so please enjoy!
> 
> I didn't proofread it because I'm tired, so sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> TW- stalking, implied pedophilia (actually there isn't any pedophilia but it could come across like that sorry), references to death, scenes of sexual nature (but not really because my three attempts have smut have all gone horribly wrong in the past and I'm not writing any more), dubious consent (but not really- I just can't find a better term for it. Coercion?), swearing.

Roger had always preferred to be called an observer. If people knew what his second favourite hobby was, they'd probably refer to him as a stalker, a creep, or a voyeur. But he didn't see it that way. He liked to watch people. Learn more about them from a safe distance without ever actually talking to them. He remained passive in conversations, rarely speaking, only observing.

Tonight was just the same. After spending the entire day listening to his supposed best friend gush over his new lover, he had gone to the bar where this person apparently went often to see if he would be able to recognise him. Luckily, he had spotted him relatively quickly. Blond, gorgeous, sitting at the front of the bar where all the people were. And of course, he just had to have another little boy hanging from his side, latching onto every word with unbridled lust and adoration in his eyes.

Actually, once Roger's gaze strayed from the blond idiot and moved onto the boy, he realised that he wasn't quite as horny and desperate as he'd first thought. There was just something about those huge doe eyes, greener than the grass on the other side of the fence, which told him that this boy had his wits about him. He still maintained a relatively innocent look, however, with those beautiful eyes and smooth, shiny locks of obsidian falling on either side of his face evenly. He looked ethereal, and completely out of place amongst the smoke and the alcohol and the blond drawing ever closer to his frail form.

Roger found himself drawing closer as well. The boy was like a magnet, attracting attention from everywhere around him. He considered ducking behind something, but decided that that would make him seem suspicious, so instead he carefully seated himself twelve stools away from them on the other side of the bar. His eyes were trained on the boy still, analysing him closely. There was nothing dark or evil in those eyes- actually, maybe he was wrong about the boy not falling for the blond's charms. The sickening adoration was clearly present, and Roger couldn't help but feel a strange sensation in his gut as he thought of the boy being in some sort of relationship with the cheating blond who clearly didn't give a shit about him.

The boy giggled at something Blondie said, a faint blush tainting his smooth cheeks as he tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear. Blondie leaned into him and gently planted a kiss on the shell of his ear. Roger somehow felt sickened at the sight of that taller, larger male leaning in like ever so slowly and sensually, and the sight of the boy just smiling and blushing made the feeling even worse. He pushed the feelings away, knowing that it was best not to get involved in what other people did. Since when had he cared about the people he observed anyway?

As the night continued onwards, Blondie became more apparent in his motives. When Roger thought about it, he actually was perfect for Jack. Easy on the eyes, experienced, cold, manipulative, clearly stupid and definitely someone who didn't give a fuck. Just like Jack himself. And Jack had always preferred the ones who were like him in nature, because they were so damn easy to not care about.

Blondie kept pulling the boy closer, shamelessly rubbing up against him like some sort of animal. Roger's vision darkened and a red haze filtered through the image. He couldn't understand why this was making him act that way, but he knew that he needed it to stop. The boy himself seemed to be a little uncomfortable too, nervously trying to protest. How old was he? He didn't look like he was the right age to be in the bar at all.

The moment Roger couldn't take it anymore was when Blondie pulled the boy to him possessively and started forcing him from the stool to take him to do unspeakable things behind closed doors. Without thinking about it, he rose from his own seat and approached them, making sure to be tactful about it.

Once he actually got to them, however, the noirette realised that he had no idea what to say. He had never been very good at using words, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with the sudden rush of emotions that the boy kept on giving him. He didn't even know his name.

"I dunno, Ralph... I have class tomorrow and I'm supposed to be meeting up with Peter afterwards so I won't have time then either... You wouldn't mind waiting, right?" Oh. The boy's voice sliced into him like a meat cleaver, and for a moment he thought that he was listening to an angel. Then reality hit him and he understood what was happening. That was an excuse. It was also a reason for 'Ralph' to ditch this boy and fuck Jack instead.

"You always have class Si. You should take a break for once, come over. We can study at my place." Ralph's voice cut into him as well, but in a much less pleasant fashion. It was the kind that made Roger want to pull the blade out and stab it right back into his assailant. Only the warmth of learning the boy's name could help him. Si... That was probably short for something, most likely Simon. But if he approached him and it wasn't Simon, he'd blow his cover. Cogs started turning in his mind as he pondered how he could turn the situation around.

"But I can't skip class! Finals are coming up in less than a month, and we still have a whole other topic to learn! I can take a break, but only after the exams. I'm really sorry Ralph, but I shouldn't even be here tonight. I-I know that I'm not being reasonable, but this is really important! Please understand?" Si rambled, tugging on the lock hair that he had tucked behind his ear earlier. Roger grimaced at the conversation. If anyone was some kind of pervert, it was this Ralph person. But seeing Si beg like that triggered something within him which it really shouldn't.

"Of course you'd be like that. I should have known." Blondie- Ralph snapped irritably, his hand closing into a fist. Then he took a deep breath and looked up (down actually) at the boy once more, "But with an attitude like that you'll definitely pass those exams! Then we can hang out some more afterwards, right?" The smile which lit up the boy's face at those words lit up Roger's whole world as it simultaneously set him on fire. He was burning, but he loved the pain.

"Yeah, of course!" That smile was messing with Roger's head again. How could someone like him end up with something like that? He probably couldn't even dream of Ralph ever cheating on him, just as much as Jack would never believe him about Si even if he gave him photographic evidence. Maybe Si would believe him...

The feelings began to overwhelm him, and Roger realised that he should get out of there as quickly as possible. He wasn't supposed to react to what people said or did, let alone actively care about it. Observing was just his hobby; and only his second favourite at that. But now he wanted to stab someone and sing at the same time. Actually, maybe he could. Everyone seemed to see him as a psychopath anyway.

Again he was forced to hide his emotions, finally just deciding to flee. He pushed his away in front of those people, that boy, hating himself for it but knowing that it was the only way to stop the situation from being blown out of proportion.

When his eyes met, just for a split second, with the glittering green of the boy's, he realised that the ravenette had already caught him. And during that split second he nodded slightly, the faintest of smiles tugging at his lips just for Roger. That was when he knew that he didn't just want to observe this boy. He had his wits about him, and there was definitely more to him than what he could just observe, even more so than in other people. Yes, Roger certainly wanted to do much more than observe him.

He left the bar as quickly as he had arrived, the moment passed, and all was quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to continue this, but I liked the idea of Roger being too overwhelmed at suddenly having feelings to do anything else. The challenge of this was portraying Ralmon (my OTP) in a negative light, whilst making Rogermon (my NOTP) seem like a good ship. I was originally going to make Ralph being a creep more obvious, but then I decided that since the oneshot is from Roger's perspective it would be better to make his intentions ambiguous. Therefore, Ralph isn't necessarily being perverse- Roger just decided that he was because he doesn't trust other people.
> 
> Simon is 17, but he's close to turning 18. Everyone else is over 18. You probably don't need to know this at all, but in this AU he hasn't done anything sexual with Ralph due to his morals, innocence, and being underage (which ties back to morals).
> 
> Sorry about the vague trigger warnings- I don't really know how to do them since I'm not used to writing fanfiction and I'm not sure what I need to warn people about since I've spent too much time on tumblr.
> 
> Also, the formatting (the italics being missing) is apparently being an issue for other writers on here too, so I'm glad that it isn't just my Safari playing up. I hope that the issue is resolved soon!
> 
> Prompt- Voyeur (someone like Roger maybe???)
> 
> Original Number- 310.
> 
> By the way, this is one of my least favourite of the oneshots so far. I was really tired and stressed when I wrote it, so it didn't turn out well. Sorry about that- I'll try harder tomorrow!
> 
> Note from 08/03/17 in which I reposted all the oneshots separately: Actually, this isn't the worst one tbh. And as for the smut thing, I lied. I've written more, and I will write more. But there won't be any here.


End file.
